City Limits
End of Days is the second chapter in The Walking Dead Social Game. It takes place during Season One, after Atlanta has fallen to the undead. Chapter 2 was released on October 13, 2012. Along with the release of Chapter 2, another Chapter 1 mission was released. Chapter 2 has 12 missions and includes new zombies, new npc's, and a lot of new updates. Also with the arrival of Chapter 2, is a new camp. It is a military camp next to a few train carts. It also includes several new characters. When you first get there, there are only 2 soldiers. But as you progress into the missions, more soldiers come back or are rescued by you. Chapter 2 Part 2 was released on November 16, 2012. The second half of Chapter 2 included 15 new story missions making a total of 27 story missions for Chapter 2 Season 1. You can Save Vatos and even Traveling to the CDC itself. Also 2 popular characters from the TV Series make a appearance. Merle Dixon and Daryl Dixon will be giving some of the story missions. Also with the arrival of Chapter 2 Part 2, are new camp locations. After a few story missions, you will get to move to a different camp. Shortly after another story mission, you move to another camp location. Story The chapter begins immediately after chapter one where you, Kara, Ed, and Greg arrive at a small military camp in a train yard beneath a vehicle-jammed overpass. The camp expands with more supplies and tents as missions are completed. PFC Jackson, along with two unnamed soldiers, run the camp. More survivors join the camp, such as Marla when she is rescued, and others, such as Glenn, come and go. After the mission in which Jackson goes to search for his missing squad, the seven bodies of his fallen comrades are brought back to camp and buried by the overpass. Missions Cutscene: Entering the outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia, you come across a small group of soldiers and survivors. Part 1 *Mission 1: Welcome To Atlanta - Given By Soldier 1. *Mission 2: Meet Glenn - Given By Glenn. *Mission 3: Find The Missing Soldiers - Given By PFC Jackson. *Mission 4: Help Glenn - Given By Glenn. *Mission 5: The Burger - Given By Ed. *Mission 6: Outpost Delta-5 - Given By PFC Jackson. *Mission 7: Restock Outpost Ammo - Given By PFC Jackson. *Mission 8: Make a New Ally - Give By Felipe. *Mission 9: Get to the Tank Gather Ammo - Given By Greg *Mission 10: Back-road Scavengers Scope Out City Outskirts For Relocation - Given By Ed. *Mission 11: Fuel Run - Given By Felipe. *Mission 12: Search for PFC Jackson - Given By Kara. Part 2 *Mission 13: Felipe's Escape Help Felipe Get Fuel - Given By Felipe. *Mission 14: Fire From the Sky - Given By Kara. *Mission 15: After the Dust Clears - Given By Ed. *Mission 16: Pharmacy Run - Given By Marla. *Mission 17: Soldier AWOL - Given By Ed. *Mission 18: The Quarry - Given By Ed. *Mission 19: Blood Brothers - Given By Merle Dixon. *Mission 20: Hunting Buddies - Given By Daryl Dixon. *Mission 21: Asthma Attack - Given By Marla. *Mission 22: Get to the Helicopter - Given By Nathan. *Mission 23: Look for a Clear Road - Given By Ed. *Mission 24: The Return of PFC Jackson - Given By Greg. *Mission 25: Get Eva Home - Given By Eva. *Mission 26: Greg's Emergency - Given By Marla. *Mission 27: Centers For Disease Control - Given By Max. *Mission 28: Ready The Minivan - Given By Ed. *Mission 29: Escape Atlanta - Given by Max *Last of Chapter 2 Camp Tasks These are tiny missions other survivors give you to progress your levels. You can get any of these tasks from Ed, Greg, Kara, Jackson, Glenn, and the two soldiers. The tasks are normally going out and gain food, water and medical supplies, or going out and clearing a couple of walkers that get close to the camp. *Find Supplies. *Find Antibiotics. *Find Food. *Find Water. *Clear The Area. Survivors At the camp are: *PFC Jackson *Unnamed Soldier *Unnamed Soldier *Ed *Greg *Kara *Marla *Felipe *Max *Nathan Several other survivors will come and go, gathering supplies and resting, before departing the camp for good. These survivors include: *Glenn *Daryl Dixon *Merle Dixon Along the way you will encounter several other survivors who are in need of help. After saving them from the attacking zombies, they will thank you and will leave. These survivors include: *Chris *Jon Deaths *PFC Jackson *Greg Trivia *The November 28, 2012 update changed a few details regarding the military camp. Some of the train cars and other supplies were removed as well as the overpass filled with cars. Instead of the roadway, a chain-link fence now surrounds camp. Category:The Walking Dead Social Game Category:Social Game Chapters